Injuries are the leading cause of death and disability in children in America. Most injuries can be prevented by parents implementing effective child safety practices. This project will produce an interactive multimedia (IMM) program delivered via Internet/Intranet that teaches injury prevention skills to parents of children aged 2 through 5 years. Designed to be a segment of the ORCAS Safety Suite, the program will be tailored to child age (2-3 and 4-5 years) and the home environment, and will be suitable for home, worksite, medical office, and community agency settings. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Phase I project developed an Internet/Intranet browser-based program for parents of children aged 2-3 years old, covering three content areas advocated by the American Association of Pediatrics (automobile passenger safety, falls, and burns). The Phase I prototype evaluation compared two interventions: the prototype IMM intervention and text-based materials from the American Academy of Pediatrics physician- delivered injury prevention program. Phase II development will expand content to include: (a) both age ranges (i.e., 2-3 and 4-5 years), (b) additional units covering the remaining six content areas (poisoning, firearms, bike and wheeled sport safety, street, water, and fire safety), (c) tips for determining safe childcare environments, and (d) written materials that summarize key content and program use. The program will be theoretically grounded in the Theory of Reasoned Action, Health Belief Model and Social Learning Theory. The final product will be in Internet/Intranet, CD-ROM, and consumer DVD formats and evaluated in a national randomized clinical trial. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]